


Eye of The Storm

by parkshan820



Series: Halex Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halex, Kisses, M/M, little drabble, mcsummers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Alex loves times like this.Where it was just him and Hank alone. Ever since September, the school year have been very chaotic. More and more mutants come to the school each year, a safe haven for them when there is no one else to love and protect them. Teenage hormones are skyrocketing, causing fights, drama and heartbreak mostly. Charles might have thought it was hard when it was just the six of them in the beginning but now, there are more like twenty teenagers in the mansion now, maybe higher than that Alex doesn’t keep count.





	Eye of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have already posted this on tumblr a while ago, but this is for the people who love halex but does not have tumblr. So please enjoy!!
> 
> This is not beta read, any mistakes are my fault.

**Eye of the storm**

Alex loves times like this.

Where it was just him and Hank alone. Ever since September, the school year have been very **chaotic**. More and more mutants come to the school each year, a safe haven for them when there is no one else to love and protect them. Teenage hormones are skyrocketing, causing fights, drama and heartbreak mostly. Charles might have thought it was hard when it was just the six of them in the beginning but now, there are more like _twenty_ teenagers in the mansion now, maybe higher than that Alex doesn’t keep count.

But right now with just the two of them in Hank’s lab, trading small loving kisses, was just what the blond needed. Everything was calm and quiet, didn’t have to worry about the younger mutant’s needs, didn’t have to worry about breaking up fights every time you turn the corner, didn’t have to worry if you were teaching the right stuff. Just Alex and Hank in a calm quiet space. Like the eye of the storm before going back into the storm.

Right now, Alex was pulling Hank close to him as possible. As if he let go, Hank will disappear and Alex will be lost in the storm again, searching for ground. Hank smiles as he grabs the blond’s waist and pulls him into his lap on the couch that he keeps in there for when he spends all night in the lab and is too exhausted to walk up the stairs and into their room. They were silent, speaking through touches and warm kisses. Telling each other that they miss each other and that they love each other.

Alex shudders and leans more into Hank’s warmth. Feeling so hot but craving it that he couldn’t pull away. He knows it can’t last forever, just him and Hank. The other mutant’s need them, rely on them to be ready for the big cruel world. It just wasn’t possible to go and find a place of their own and live quietly.

Alex was lucky to survive after apocalypse. Since his mutation was plasma, he survived the sudden heat that washed over him. Protected him from burning to a crisp but then the building collapsed on him and he was stuck in a coma for about two weeks before waking up. He knows he fucked up in the past. Made mistakes that nearly cost his relationship with Hank, but for some reason the bozo forgave him and still held him in his arms. Even though Alex doesn’t deserve it.

But this was enough, more than enough. He never felt this happy before, this content. Who knew this dork was going to change his life, to make him believe in himself, to make him feel loved and safe. He just hopes that Hank feels the same way, he pours each of these things into the kisses that they were sharing. Quick little pecks that make each other smile.

In some way, Hank understood him like no one else did before. Like he knew what he was going to say before he does. His hand reaches up to cup his lower jaw, tilting his head for a better angle as their kisses start to become more slower, longer, more passionate. Neither wanted to start something that they might not be able to finish. They know they don’t have much longer until they have to get back to teaching their classes until late in the evening. Where they are too exhausted to spend time together.

A whimper escapes his throat and Hank’s hand slides back from his jaw and into his hair, pressing a quick succession of small kisses to his lips. The sun filtering in through the window, spilling onto their bodies that heats their skin. Alex pulls away to stare down at his boyfriend. His blue eyes shining so blue as the sun shines over his body. His skin glowing a golden colour that makes him look like an angel.

The most beautiful angel that he has ever seen.

Hank smiles softly as he stares up at the blond lovingly. His hands never once left his body, sliding from his hair under it rests against the side of his neck, feeling the pulse beat fast. Alex’s hands couldn’t leave him. His own landing on the brunet’s cheek and the other resting over his heart. They breathe in time, neither needing to say anything. They could read each other from their eyes, feel their emotions that radiate between them as they smile fondly at each other.

Alex reaches down to give him one last kiss, Hank eagerly pulling him closer before letting him stand up. The blond grabs his hand and pulls him even closer to rest against his chest as they both embrace each other. “Continue tonight?” Hank asks, the first words that were finally spoken since the beginning. Alex hums, content, not wanting to leave but his eyes flick over to the clock to see that if he doesn’t leave now, he was going to be late to his own class. “Yes.” He says quietly and the two males kiss each other one last time before Alex had to leave the lab.

Alex knows that even if he was lost in the storm, Hank was always there to catch him and bring him back to the present.


End file.
